


I Like the Sound of That

by RinHaruismyOTP



Category: Free!
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drunk Gou, Loads of cute drunk losers, M/M, Sousuke and Makoto are cute, VERY drunk Momo, drunk makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru searches for his boyfriend in a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like the Sound of That

“Makoto,” Haru said quietly to his friend, and how said friend heard him over the crashing sounds of the blaring music Haru would never know. But Makoto turned to him in response and beamed even as he continued dancing, evidently not entirely sober – certainly not as sober as he’d been sure he’d stay at the beginning of the night.

“What's up, Haru?" Mako asked, jumping up and down to the music. Haru's head pounded at the combination of the loud sound echoing in the club and the flashing lights which every so often would burn his eyes, too. It was not a scene Haru was fond of, and he was wishing he had been able to come up with a good excuse to get out of it when Mako had invited him. 

"Have you seen Rin?" Haru's eyes restarted their sweeps of the dance-floor for the flash of crimson hair that would alert him of the other boy's presence. There was Nagisa and Rei amongst the crowd of bodies, Nagisa showing no restraint as he ground into his boyfriend, who's cheeks were obviously burning red even in the low and ever-changing light, and Sousuke in the far corner of the rectangular room, trying to dodge dancing couples as he fought his way back over to them from the bar, two glasses in hand, but Rin was nowhere to be seen, and Haru felt a twisting in his stomach as he remembered the streams of girls who'd been flirting with his boyfriend at the beginning of the night. He knew Rin would never cheat on him sober, but this was the first time since they'd become an 'item', as Nagisa liked to label them, that Rin - or Haru, for that matter - had been drinking in large quantities, and Haru, despite feeling horrible for not trusting Rin, was anxious that he hadn't seen him for at least half an hour, since a tipsy bordering on drunk Momo had dragged him to the bar with him. 

Makoto frowned. "Last time I saw him he was still drinking with Momo and Gou. Have you not seen him?" He'd stopped dancing now, crossing his arms over his chest and joining Haru in scanning the room for him. Somehow then, even as tipsy as Mako was, he still managed to apparently read Haru's mind, a look of understanding crossing his face. "He won't cheat on you, Haru-chan. You know he's not like that," Mako reminded him, and Haru sighed.

"I know he's not, but..." He looked down at the ground, embarrassed at his worries. "Did you see how many girls were after him earlier?" he mumbled, and luckily the song had fallen in volume and so Mako could hear him.

His friend laughed. "Haru, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Rin's not actually interested in girls." Haru blushed.

"Whatever," he grumbled, straightening as Sousuke finally reached them, handing one of the glasses he was holding to Makoto and bending down slightly to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Eventually got back," he said, shaking his head and sending a glare in the direction he'd come from. He nodded at Haru, before frowning at him. "What's up with Nanase?" he asked.

"Boy troubles. He's worried his boyfriend's been abducted by girls with dastardly plans," Makoto told him and Haru scowled at his best friend. Sousuke chuckled.

"Gou said he'd gone to the toilet, though that was a little while ago. God knows what state he must be in to leave Gou alone with Momo for so long," he sniggered. Haru just rolled his eyes, although he was somewhat worried about the red-haired boy. 

"I'll go find him," he said, as if that wasn't what he'd been doing for the past fifteen minutes. Makoto said goodbye, leaning back into Sousuke's arms and smiling as Sousuke whispered something in his ear. Haru left them to it - he was happy his friend was happy, even if he was a bit peeved it was Sousuke of all people he was happy  _with,_ although admittedly he and the teal eyed boy had been getting along better recently than they once had. To say Makoto had been relieved with the diffusion of tension between them was an understatement.

Haruka made his way through the crowd from the direction Sousuke had just arrived, pushing his way through and regretting his path as he heard in Nagisa's unmistakeable voice, "Rei we're in public!" with a giggle on the end. Haru shivered and tried to block any thought of what his friends were currently doing from his mind, making his way to the bar where Momo sat slumped with his head on his arms and Gou beside him looked particularly triumphant.

Coming within earshot he could hear Gou's excited cries of, "loser, loser" and Haru cracked a smile. "Hey Kou," he called, and she quickly turning to him and grinned. 

"Haruka-senpai! Guess who just beat Momo at drinking!" she shouted, slurring her words. Haru snorted.

"Was it Rin?" he said sarcastically, but hoping it would lead her to the subject Haru wanted to talk about. Gou pouted.

"No it was me! But hey, where is Rin?" Jackpot. 

"I assume you haven't seen him recently?" he prompted, and Gou's brow furrowed. 

"Last I saw him he was going to the toilet," she said, before seeming to lose interest and beginning to poke Momo's arm repeatedly, who just groaned.

Haru smiled at her and decided the toilets seemed like the most likely option for him finding his boyfriend.

"Rin?" he questioned into the fairly full but thankfully quiet toilet room. "Rin are you in here?"

He heard a familiar, loud groan of one likely to be vowing never to touch alcohol again the next morning from the farthest cubicle and sighed, and then again after the following, "Haru is that you?" He made his way to the cubicle and knocked on the door.

"Yes Rin, it's me, open up," he said, and there was a slight pause before the click of an unlocking door could be distinguished. He pushed open the door and shocked himself with the rush of affection he felt for the figure collapsed over the toilet, wiping what Haru assumed to be bits of sick away from his mouth. Okay, so that was somewhat disgusting, but there was something inside him that didn't care about whether or not Rin was vomiting, it more just cared that he was safe and fine and  _his_. Haru felt guilty for the thoughts he'd conjured up earlier on, that Rin might be cheating on him, and vowed to himself to trust him more unless given a reason not to.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked, kneeling down beside Rin's form and brushing his hair away from his face, holding it in a ponytail at the back of his head to keep it away from any sick that may be still to come.

"I'm throwing up bile, babe, how do you think I'm doing?" he said dryly, and Haru stopped, shocked.

"Did you just call me babe?" he asked, incredulous. Rin looked confused.

"I did?" he questioned, and Haru nodded. "Huh."

There was a brief quiet before Rin turned back to the toilet bowl and Haru winced as more of his boyfriend's stomach was emptied. Rin groaned again and Haru grabbed toilet paper from the roll with which to wipe his mouth. Rin smiled slightly at the action and sighed.

"I'm glad you're here Haru, I don't know what I'd do without you," he said sweetly. Haru raised his eyebrows at the words before smiling.

"You're not getting any kisses tonight, y'know," he said, and Rin smirked,

"Drat, my plan is foiled," he said dramatically, or at least as dramatically as someone with their head hanging over a toilet can.

"Damn right it is," Haru replied, and Rin laughed. "But don't worry, it just means tomorrow we'll have to make up for lost time."

This time it was Rin's eyebrows that shot up. "Well, I must say I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
